In recent years, on-demand services have been increasingly in use, where individuals can utilize a network service to coordinate, provide, or receive services. In the context of on-demand transportation services, users operate their own vehicles. Vehicles may tend to require more maintenance, and suffer degradation more quickly than what would be expected. Service providers may not always have the benefit of professional oversight and evaluation of their vehicles. As such, many routine maintenance issues may go undiagnosed, resulting in deterioration of the vehicle and the service provided through the network service.